Skye Chaste (Unwritten Obsession)
Skye Chaste (Haley Webb) is the main protagonist and hidden main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Unwritten Obsession (airdate August 27, 2017). Backstory A few years prior to the events of the film, Skye Chaste was in a relationship with Paul Walsh, who (unbeknownst to Skye) had a daughter, Maya. Paul had written a manuscript which he titled, "Maya's Fall," after his daughter, and after the completion of the manuscript. Paul apparently committed suicide. After Paul's death, Skye took possession of the manuscript and published it as her own. Events/Reveal The beginning of the film shows Skye discussing the book, but she was later pressured by her publisher, Chelsea, to write a sequel--despite Skye's refusal to write one. It was during the discussion that she met Holly, who called herself a budding writer and fan of Skye's work, and asked Skye to mentor her--offering to pay $2000 for her help. Holly stated that she was three chapters away from being finished, and when Skye took a look at Holly's manuscript, she realized how good it was. With that, Skye decided to take Holly's manuscript and send it to Chelsea, passing it as her own. Skye later began sweet-talking Holly so she could concentrate on finishing the book. Later in the film, Skye is shown in her garage with a gun; practicing firing the weapon. The gun was the same as the one used in Paul's death; revealing the indication that Skye killed Paul for the manuscript, and made it appear that he committed suicide, all the while planning to do the same to Holly. Later on, Skye approached Holly late one night while hiding the gun in her bag, and attempted to coerce Holly to play a game a Bocce with her; with the plan to shoot and kill Holly under the cover of darkness. Holly convinced Skye to have a drink with her to celebrate finishing the book, but after downing a glass of bourbon, Skye began feeling woozy. It was revealed that Holly drugged the bottle and she later showed Skye the manuscript with a title page that said, "Revenge by Paul Walsh." Climax and Aftermath In the film's climax, Skye was tied up in her garage by Holly, who later pointed the gun at Skye and revealed herself as Maya. Maya accused Skye of killing Paul and taking the manuscript; an accusation denied by Skye, who broke free and took the gun, which wasn't loaded. After Maya ran, Skye loaded the gun and pursued Maya, resuming her plan to kill Maya. She was later attacked by Maya, who took the gun and pointed it at Skye, while forcing her to sign a document that stated she didn't write "Maya's Fall." Maya left after Skye signed the confession, and following this, Skye looked through the manuscript and found several pages that repeatedly read "PAUL WALSH WROTE MAYA'S FALL." The end of the film took place one year later, with Skye hosting another workshop, which had "Maya's Fall" (with Paul Walsh credited), along with Maya/Holly's book, "Fan Girl." She is approached by a woman named Beatrice (who referred to Skye as Jesse), who referred to herself as a practicing writer. At the film's final scene, the evil Skye accepted Beatrice's offer to mentor her, indicating that Skye was continuing to display her heel persona and planned to make Beatrice her next victim. Trivia * Haley Webb is perhaps best known for her recurring role on Teen Wolf as the evil Jennifer Blake, and also appeared on Beauty and the Beast as the evil Laura Scott. Category:Alias Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Protagonist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini